the_creativity_factoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage One: Norenvia
NORENVIA Vis -Everything in the world contains varying amounts of this energy, with living creatures having a significantly higher amount. The reactions that this energy can cause within anything gave rise to weaving, as it was discovered that this energy was incredably maleable and that many people could manipulate the energy they was contained in them. Weaving -The manipulation of Vis, certain people with an inherent talent can see and change the connections and interactions of energy in a most objects or animals. Most that are able to do this wield only a small amount of control over this energy, but enough that are considerably more powerful than those who cannot. The main drawback that weavers experience is that it takes an inordinate amount of skill to produce any noticable change in the environment, due to the nessecarily complex webs required to change the interactions the energy in most objects. Changing the structure of an animals energy is something that few weavers can manage, as the web is needed to be a large array of minor changes to counter the varying materials and functions of the body. It is usually those with a natural aptitude for weaving that can do this. Tyrsenoi -The anceint race that split into the Senoi and the Tyrsei. Once living on the landmass Ridunei, they possessed strong talent for both weaving and technology, their pursuit of keeping a balance in their society making them strong. During a long period of peace and a stable economy, a decision to explore the world beyond the ocean came into being. Sea faring had never been a large part of life for the Tyrsenoi, but the project that had started created several astounding designs to carry several thousand people to whatever lay across the ocean. The expedition gradually faded from peoples minds, their thoughts turning to their lifestyle. Parts of the society started focusing on either weaving or techology, some believing that building better machines would make life better, others believing that weaving was a pure life that allowed nature to flourish. Gradually these different lifestyles caused a change significant enough that the two sides of the Tyrsenoi split, the technological side continuing as the Senoi, and the Tyrsei following the gentler path of weaving in seclusion. Senoi -The decendants of the Tyrsenoi that focused on the mechanical aspect of their society. With the intention of progressing further technologically, the technique of weaving became less prevelant and slowly dwindled from their grasp. With their increasing relience on the technology they created, the mindset that had kept their people in harmony was corrupted. They sought to gain the most advanced technology for themselves, often starting wars to acquire either the technology itself, or the resources to expand the kingdom that had it. The unstable relations between much of the society caused the differing factions to split, fade away, or on several occasions, combine to hold the most power. The defining moment for these people happened when a man had reconnected with their fellow decendants, learning how to weave as they once had. The Trysei people had seen this as a sign that the wars and destruction that had reined for hundreds of years was coming to an end. Many of the Senoi that they encoutered were given the knowledge of weaving, the forgotten art spreading across the continent faster than any advancement that had come before. The reactions amoung the royalty and people of power was varied, some welcoming it to strenghten their realm, others seeing it as taking away their power. War came swiftly. Kingdoms attacking kingdoms, accusing them of using demonic methods to gain more power. People that learnt about weaving started getting hunted and killed, the methods used against them slowly getting more depraved and sadistic. This overwhelming spree of death stirred the dragons. Their first, and only widespread interaction with the Senoi came with an altimatum, stop the mindless killing and destruction before the dragons came to finish it for good. The continent froze, none of the kingdoms wanted to face a foe that was the emboidiment of nature. This fear lead to them uniting against a common foe. Tyrsei -The Tyrsei people are very much a contrast to the Senoi. They avoid as much destructive behaviour as they can, preffering to use weaving to take the resources they need with a minimal impact to the environment. This said, they are not ignorant of technology but would rather use the least damaging method to acquire what they need, and weaving does this very well. After they split from the Senoi, they retreated away into the forests and mountains. Their abbundent use of weaving and their simple style of living has allowed their bodies to grow much stronger and more durable. Dragons -Powerful sentient creature that share a strong bond with nature. They spend most of their time seperate from the world, rarely intervening with other races. They have a formal language, however much of their communication is direct understanding due to the choice to touch minds to convey thoughts many thousands of years ago. This is another barrier from the other races, though there are those that choose to bond with a dragon, hoping to connect with the embodiments of nature. Over time the dragons came to accept these pairings, typically they were with one of the Tyrsei, as they shared a similar outlook. Though there are few of these pairings, the dragons that gained this understanding began to venture forth somewhat. Encounters with the Senoi were very few, but not unheard of. Then the Senoi began a hunt of massive scale, stirring the dragons from their seclusion. The paired dragons went out amoung the Senoi, spreading word of their view. They would see an end to the killing, or end it with their own. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:Norenvia